


Tired

by Nina78Leigh



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, POV First Person, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 14:17:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17899709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina78Leigh/pseuds/Nina78Leigh
Summary: Ianto finally has some time to sleep.First posted to my Livejournal back in 2008. This was the first time I had attempted writing any sort of explicit scene, and it wasn't in the original story plan. Jack has a habit of changing my fics as they are being written,





	Tired

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place some time in Season 2, probably post TTLM, but no real spoilers, slight one for End of Days, and a few general Torchwood facts. I have been trying write a post kiss scene from TTLM, and although I haven't got very far with it, this fic came on the back of a line from what I have written so far, a line which says that Jack and Ianto can both survive on very little sleep.

Tired, so tired. I open the door, with difficulty I might add as my hand and indeed my whole body is shaking. I have already turned my phone off, having changed my answer phone message to one stating that I am going to be unavailable for the next 3 days, and any messages will be dealt with then. Tosh actually has the number of my landline, but she is under no doubt as to what will happen if it is used for anything less than the end of the world. I'm not daft, I know Jack will have it, but he has never used it yet and I have no reason to suspect he will this time either. I have 3 days holiday, Jack has agreed it, and I plan on using it to sleep.

I walk through the flat, shrugging my jacket off, loosening my tie and pulling it over my head. I hang both on the back of one of the dining room chairs, before getting a jug of water out of the fridge and a banana off the banana tree. My brain is on over-drive, aware of each and every sound, taking in each and every detail, the smooth skin of the banana, the condensation forming on the cold jug, the tick of the clock, showing the time to be 18:30, but at the same time it feels like it is wrapped in cotton-wool. I am having to concentrate on each step I take, making sure that each job I need to do is done, the things I normally do without a second thought. Making sure I have shut the fridge door, making sure the blind is lowered at the windows. And the shaking, I just cannot stop shaking and I know this is the price I have to pay. The price for running my body on little sleep for weeks and even months at a time. It never gets any easier, it always gets to this eventually.

I make my way into my bedroom. The quilt I pulled down ready this morning, so I can just fall into bed and oblivion. Was it this morning? I can't remember. This morning? Yesterday morning? The past week is a blur. After placing the water and banana on my bedside table I undo and step out of my trousers, picking them up, folding them and placing them on the chair in the corner of my room. My shirt swiftly follows and after shutting the curtains, blocking the light coming in the window I finally curl up on my bed, pulling the quilt over me and passing out. The last thing I see before I close my eyes is my clock, alarm switched off, its red lights telling me it is just 18:45.

The next time I open my eyes, the clock tells me it is 13:57. Guess I all but slept the clock round then. At least the shivers are gone, I tell myself as I stretch out then sit up, reaching for the banana and pouring myself a glass of water. I down the water in one and pour myself another before eating the banana. After drinking the second glass of water I drag myself out of bed and into the bathroom, blinding myself in the process. Shit, I forgot to shut the blind in the bathroom. I reach out, unable to see, the sun glaring through the glass, and manage to find the string, fumbling the blind closed and slowly regaining the ability to see. Every time. Every sodding time. I don't know how many times I have forgotten to close the blind now, I just know each time I swear never again and each time I turn the air blue as I never remember. I relieve myself and make my way back to my bed. Sitting, I drink a third glass of water, before lying down and falling back asleep.

22:01. I'm awake once more, and this time I actually feel something like human. My head aches, but that is from the amount of sleep I have had, and it isn't as bad as it used to be before I made sure I ate and drank any time I woke. I force myself out of bed, and into a pair of jog bottoms and a T-shirt. Walking out into the living room, I grab the phone and call the local Chinese. Placing my usual order, I get told it'll be with me in 45 minutes. I smile, knowing that I have rarely waited over 30, and make sure I get the money out of my wallet and put in on the coffee table before switching on the tv. Grabbing the remote, I slip a Dad's Army dvd into the dvd player and settle back under the fleece blanket I keep on the sofa. Guilty pleasure, I call these dvds. I love all the old comedies, Dad's Army, Blackadder, Allo Allo, Only Fools and Horses. You name it, I've probably got it. No way I would let anyone know though. Owen has enough to wind me up about, and even though it has been better since Jack left us, I still don't give him any more ammunition then I have to. Bit like not letting a big brother know that you still like playing with toy cars, or sleep with a teddy bear.

The first episode has almost finished when there is a knock on the front door. I grab the money and pad over to the door, opening it without checking through the spy hole. I know who it is, there is only one person it is going to be at this time, especially when I am on leave, and that is my food delivery. I open the door, money ready, to find Jack is there, food in hand. Shocked, I just stand there, hand half extended to take the bag of food. I see his mouth moving, but don't register what he has said. His hand comes up to stroke my cheek, and I shake my head, making myself focus.

"You gonna let me in, or am I gonna be standing out here all night? Your food might get a bit cold if I do."

There's a twinkle in his eye as he says it though, and almost as if I am still dreaming, I step back and let him in, shutting the door behind him. 

I turn to see him setting the bag on the coffee table, before taking off his coat, lying it over the back of the sofa and disappearing into the kitchen. "Chopsticks or cutlery" comes floating back to me, and I answer "Chopsticks, can't eat chinese with anything else, you know that", still stood by the door, trying to process the whirlwind that has just entered the flat.

He comes out of the kitchen, chopsticks in hand and laughs. "You gonna stand there all night, or are you coming to eat? Actually, just what have you eaten recently?", the latter turning into a growl.

"Ummmm, Jack, just what are you doing here?" I manage, as I make my way back to the sofa and grab my chowmein and chopsticks. I sit back and grab the remote, going to turn the tv off, but Jack glares at me, his mouth already full with beef in black bean sauce and egg fried rice. He chews and swallows hastily, before following the glare with a demand for me to leave the tv on, as he hasn't seen an episode of Dad's Army in years.

"And as for what am I doing here, am I not allowed to come and visit a colleague?"

"At 11 o clock at night Jack? And holding an order of food, that I personally ordered and requested delivery of?" I actually managed to get him looking, well no, not quite embarrassed, but definitely like a boy caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Well, I went to order myself some, fancied getting out of the Hub for a bit, and when I heard your name and address, told them I was coming over to see you and would drop it in. They know we're colleagues and didn't protest too much."

I just look at him, my eyebrow raised slightly. I'm still too tired for a run-in with him, and it is nice that he has made the effort to come and see how I am, but when I get back to work I will check just how persuasive he was with the delivery driver, and if necessary he will be on instant decaf, for however long it takes him to realise that no matter what I am to him, he cannot abuse his leadership of Torchwood.

We sit in a comfortable silence after, eating our food and laughing at the antics of Captain Manwairing and his troop. I wait for the dvd to finish then clear the table, despite Jack trying to persuade me to leave it to the morning, pointing out to him that technically it is already the morning, and as everything bar the chopsticks is heading for the bin I would rather do it now and not have the flat stinking of chinese for the next 3 weeks.

I come back from the kitchen to find that he has replaced the finished Dad's Army dvd with one of the more obscure titles in my collection, Waiting for God. As I go to sit back in my corner of the sofa, Jack catches me and pulls me down, sitting me on the beanbag he has placed between his legs. As I sink down, his hands start to gently massage my shoulders. I gradually feel myself relax, what with laughing at Diana giving Harvey grief, and with Jack's hands working their magic on my neck and shoulders, stress and tension I didnt even realise was there slowly seeps away.

After three episodes, my eyes are starting to feel heavy again. I'm not sure how Jack realises this, but he switches off the tv and tugs me to my feet before leading me back to bed. I go to ask him a question, I'm not sure what, but he shushes me and strips me out of my jog bottoms before lying me on the bed and covering me with the quilt. I'm aware of him joining me, climbing in the other side of the bed and spooning up behind me, before I fall asleep once more. 

It's midday before I wake again. Jack is no longer beside me, however I can hear quiet laughter coming from the living room and guess he is watching more dvds. I didn't realise he enjoyed the comedies, although thinking about how long he has been living here, I guess he must have seen at least some of them before. I drag myself out of the cocoon I have made in my quilt and, pulling on a pair of jeans and a clean t-shirt, I wander through, looking to see what Jack is watching. It looks like he has been up a while, as there are cases for Monty Python and Some Mother's Do 'Ave 'Em on the coffee table, but Four Candles/Fork Handles is on the screen when I walk in, and I start chuckling immediately, almost a Pavlovian response.

Jack obviously hears me, because I get a "Good morning, sleeping beauty" before he pushes himself up off the couch and goes to make a cup of tea. Okay, he can't make a decent coffee, but Jack's tea is drinkable, and his hot chocolate is amazing. He reappears with a mug in one hand, and a plate containing a stack of pancakes in the other. "Thought you might be hungry again when you woke up, these have been keeping warm under the grill for you". He passes me the plate, sets the mug on the table and disappears briefly before reappearing with a fork and a bottle of maple syrup. He watches me devour the pancakes, before muting the tv and making sure I am looking at him. 

"I'm not gonna go on about this Ianto, but I can't let you burn yourself out like this. I can survive quite happily on 4 hours of sleep a night, but you can't. I know there are times when we all need to pull long shifts, but you need to let go more often. I know you have barely eaten this last week, I know you haven't slept for more than 3 hours at a time. I need you to be able to function safely in the field and in the Hub, and for that I need to know that you have enough had sleep and food - and when you don't sleep you end up not eating as well." He shushes me when I try to speak. "I'm not going to insist that you spend more time away from the Hub. I am going to suggest that you set yourself up a camp-bed in one of the many rooms, or even use my bed - it's not as if you don't know you're welcome there - and make sure you get sleep when you can, same as all the others do. And in fact, same as I do. 10 minute power naps are all well and good, but you need to stop for real sleep, and not for 3 days solid every two or three months." He stops, then continues "Think about it, and let me know what you are going to do when you get back to work. Now, what do you wanna watch next?" The total change of subject confounds me for a minute, before I jump to my feet and go and run my finger down my collection of dvds. Selecting one, I place it in the player and press play. Going back over to the sofa, Jack pulls me down onto his lap, chuckling when he sees what I've put on. "Hinting at anything Ianto?" he asks, as we settle down to a couple of episodes of Morecambe and Wise. 

Several hours later, as the most recent dvd comes to an end (Fawlty Towers this time, I can't remember the last time I watched so many classics such a short space of time) I sense a change of mood in Jack. During the last episode, his hand has gone from resting around me, to stroking my leg. He has gone from the occasional kiss on my neck, to kissing and nipping round my neck and along my shoulders. As I turn the tv off, I twist around and his hand comes up to cradle my cheek. He presses his lips to mine, gently, but I can sense the hunger and it is quickly echoed in me. It has been weeks since we have spent any time together, and I quickly up the ante, nipping his lips, then tracing them with my tongue. He sighs and opens his mouth, letting me in. Our tongues tangle with each other before I stroke the roof of his mouth, feeling his cock jump against my leg as I do. I pull away from him, slipping off his lap and standing, pulling him up after me. I kiss him again, before muttering "bed" against his lips, and leading the way to my bedroom. 

As I get to the edge of the bed, Jack stops me and turns me around. His hands slip under my t-shirt and push it up. His hands are firm enough not to tickle, but gentle enough to arouse. Suddenly, I want to feel his hands on me, in me, his body against mine, and I drag my t-shirt over my head, before pushing his braces off his shoulders. He catches my hands then, and wraps them around him, before pulling me close and nuzzling my neck. "Slow down," I hear, feel vibrating through my skin, before he starts licking his way down my neck. Pushing me down onto the bed, he motions for me to lie back, as he takes off his shirt. He straddles me, and I can feel the hardness of his cock against mine, feel the heat through his trousers and my jog bottoms. I hear a moan and realise it has come from me, before Jack leans down and starts licking my nipple. All I can sense now is Jack, his hand rubbing over my one nipple as he sucks and nibbles at the other. I can feel the cotton of his T-shirt against the skin of my stomach, and I rub my cock up against him, wanting him to strip me, wanting to feel his cock against mine. He seems to sense my urgency as he pulls away suddenly, stripping himself before pulling my jog bottoms off. He covers me once again, leaning down to kiss me, and I buck against him, needing the friction. Suddenly he pulls away from me, his heat disappears, before my cock is enclosed in his mouth. He sucks hard, once, twice, before pulling away.

"Jack" I can't believe my voice is so needy, and I feel the vibrations as he chuckles, licking me like a lollipop at the same time. He licks the length of my shaft before taking my head into his mouth once more. He tongues the head before slowly taking more and more of me in. His mouth, so warm and wet, moves up and down my cock, slowly to begin with but he speeds up, sucking me harder each time. As I hit the back of his throat, he relaxes his gag reflex and takes me all the way in. He hums around me, and I feel the familiar tightening in my balls. I stroke my hands through his hair, warning him as best I can, but he just uses his hands to pin my hips to the bed. I pull my hands away from his hair and grip the sheets as I feel myself explode. He swallows down all I give him, gently suckling me clean, before sliding up the bed to lie beside me. As I come down from the high he leans over and kisses me. I can taste myself and him, mixed together. One of my favourite tastes, I moan as he pulls away.

I moan again as he gets me to turn around and roll over, pulling my legs under my body. My head now pointing to the foot of the bed, shoulders on the bed, my backside up in the air and I sense him settle behind me. His fingers run gently down my crack and over my hole, before being followed by his tongue. I have been relatively quiet up until now, but as he slowly licks his way around and over me, alternating with gentle nips, I start begging for more, for less, for anything that will stop the teasing. Jack licks and nips until I can feel nothing else, then gently I feel a well-lubed finger being inserted. He slowly stretches me with the one finger, before pulling out and replaces them with two. Scissoring them slowly, he suddenly curls his fingers and finds that little bundle of nerves that makes this so pleasurable. I thrust back on his fingers, silently asking for more, and he doesn't disappoint. Pulling his fingers out, he nudges my legs apart and kneels between them. I feel his cock at my entrance and I push back against him, as he slowly pushes forwards. He holds me still, teasing me as he pushes against me before pulling away. I try and push back against him, forcing him to enter my body, but he holds me still, asking me what I want. I go silent. I'm no novice, but I find it hard asking for sex. Jack rubs his cock against me and asks again, in the quiet voice he knows I can't resist

"What do you want Ianto?"

"You" I whisper

"I didn't hear you"

"You Jack, I want you, inside me, filling me" 

I got it out, and Jack rewarded me, pushing inside me. It burns a little, it always does when he first breeches me and I hiss. He strokes my back and waits for me to relax before rocking his way further inside. I start rocking back against him and soon he is fully inside me. He stops for a second, and I feel him stretching me, filling me. 

He starts moving, pulling back then pushing in, not quite all the way, but enough that I can feel him, enjoy the sensation and want more. He starts talking again, asking if I know why he turned me around, facing me the wrong way on the bed. I shake my head, drowning in the sensations of him rocking inside me, holding my hip with one hand, stroking my back with his other. He slips his hands under my shoulders and pulls me up into his lap. I sink down onto his cock, feeling it so deep inside me. My head falls back onto his shoulder, but he tells me to lift it, to look what I can see.

I see the reflection of us in the mirror opposite. I'm sat on Jack's lap, flushed skin, rumpled hair. My cock is jutting out, ruddy and leaking precome once again. Jack's arms circle around, one hand starts to pinch and pull at one of my nipples, his other starts to slowly stroke my cock. I'm rocking gently on his cock already, and the extra stimulation increases the movements until I'm rising and falling at an increasingly frantic pace. His cock is rubbing against my prostate each time, and in my ear he murmurs how gorgeous I am, how sexy, and how turned on he is, watching me ride his cock, seeing me watching myself in the mirror. He catches one of my hands and encourages me to stroke myself, faster and faster, as his hands grip my hips and increase the pace with which I impale myself on his cock. I'm close, so close and I can sense Jack is too, he is pushing up into me as I push myself back down, and too soon my balls tighten and I cover my chest and my hand with my come. As I clench around Jack, he pushes deep into me and calls my name and I feel him spurt inside me.

Jack holds me tight against him for a minute, his hands coming up from my hips to wrap around my chest, then we pull apart and sink to the bed, Jack lies on his back and I snuggle up against his chest. His arm comes around my shoulders and he holds me close. I find myself falling asleep once again, and try to fight it, but Jack tells me to relax and sleep soon overtakes us both.

**Author's Note:**

> The Four Candles/Fork Handles skit can be found on You Tube (naturally), just search for Four Candles Sketch (or link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gi_6SaqVQSw). I suspect that all the other comedies mentioned also have episodes on You Tube if you are interested.


End file.
